


恶语相向

by Fafnir009



Category: Fafnir - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 04:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15549150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafnir009/pseuds/Fafnir009
Summary: 轻松的黄色小甜饼 半pwp警告：警局play有





	恶语相向

**Author's Note:**

> 轻松的黄色小甜饼 半pwp  
> 警告：警局play有

　　一  
　　  
　　不可否认的是，脏话的确构成了人类语言的重要一部分。假如要为它们单独建立一本词典的话，那么底特律警局的盖文·里德警探的名字一定会出现在首席编者的名录上。所以当上级通知他不得不与一名仿生人探员结成搭档，一同工作时，一连串的脏话立刻从他嘴里飞了出来。  
　　“嘿，真有你的，福勒！”敢冲进警长办公室大吼的警察，除了安德森和盖文全底特律也许找不出第三个。盖文猛地把手肘压在上司的桌子上，暴怒的脸几乎要贴上福勒油腻的鹰钩鼻，“我早就说过了，我，根本不需要什么狗屁的仿生人搭档，那些塑料混蛋能滚多远就滚多远！”  
　　对于盖文的来访，福勒毫不感到意外。他腆着肚子坐在椅子里，“叫我警长，盖文。还有，你这个月的奖金没了。”  
　　“操？你说什么？”  
　　“下个月也是。”  
　　最终，在扣完了盖文半年的津贴后，骂骂咧咧的盖文像个快要撑爆的气球一般慢慢撒了气。福勒面无表情地把一串崭新的钥匙扔到他的手里。  
　　“把这些交给他，办公桌就在你对面。如果一周之内还抓不到折纸杀人魔*的话，你们两个就给我一起滚蛋。”  
　　看来已经是无法改变的事实了。盖文脸色发青地的迈出办公室，一张熟悉的脸在门口正挡住了他的去路。  
　　“哦，滚开，安德森家的小狗狗。”  
　　盖文不耐烦的撞上对方的肩膀，却猛地被仿生人坚硬的身体弹开了。盖文愤怒地抬头想要破口大骂，却突然发现了问题。虽然他们如此相似，甚至连脸上雀斑的位置都如出一辙，但眼前的这个仿生人并不是康纳。并不仅仅是因为他崭新制服胸前印着的序号“Rk900”，而是他的眼神。不同于康纳那清澈的冰蓝，而是没有一丝感情的，无机质的青灰色瞳孔，像匕首的锋芒一般闪着机械感的冷光——这附近简直没有比“他”更不像人的东西了。  
　　当两人的目光相碰时，盖文本能的感到胃里一阵抽搐。比起安德森的“友好保姆型”Rk800，他知道，眼前这比自己高出一头的家伙一定很难搞。  
　　“哦，你是一定就是那个该死的新型号？”  
　　“容我介绍，里德警官。”仿生人似乎并不在意新搭档那挑衅的态度，“我是模拟生命最新研发的RK900型号原型机，是来协助您办案的，希望我们今后能合作愉快。”  
　　“嘿，和一堆垃圾塑料玩过家家警探游戏？好，好极了！”盖文脸上挤出一个假笑。无论自己怎么找茬，对方那始终冷静自持的态度让他更加烦躁，“所以你叫什么？Idiot，Asshole，还是Dick？你们这些披着人皮的家伙不是都喜欢给自己起个人名吗？”  
　　Rk900轻轻皱了皱眉头。“警探，请注意你的语言。我必须提醒你，你刚才的用词已经违反了《警官行为规范准则》的第36条。关于名字，你直接称呼我的型号即可。因为我是唯一的原型机，所以目前并没有被混淆的可能性。”  
　　“行为准则？操你的！”自从仿生人的和平起义胜利后，那本政府发的玩意儿可能早就被他拿来垫桌角了。什么仿生人保护法案都是狗屎，他现在就要给这塑料傻大个一个警告。  
　　盖文眯起眼睛，压低嗓子凶狠地说：“听着，你这混球。我根本不需要任何人和我一起探案，所以在我工作的时候，你他妈就给我夹好屁股好好看着，敢说一个字我就打烂你的头。”  
　　“抱歉，我不能接受你的请求。”Rk900的语气依然平静，沉稳，彬彬有礼。但他的手已经死死扳住了盖文戳向他的食指，然后反方向扣住，以精确的既不伤害到肌肉，又足以疼痛到让对方惨叫的程度。  
　　“如果你没有异议的话，我们现在就开始今天的工作吧。”  
　　“操，这见鬼的仿生人！你先放开我！”  
　　看到盖文疼得几乎挤出了眼泪，Rk900终于松开了手。他妈的，今天是什么倒霉日子？盖文心痛地看着微微肿起的手指，在咒骂声把办公桌上凌乱的资料一把推到对面。哦，对面！还有比这更棒的吗，以后要天天看着那张死人塑料脸办公？  
　　“我必须说，看来你今后的日子可不好过，盖文。”傍边座位的汉克·安德森愉快地探出脑袋看热闹，他很高兴有一天能亲眼目睹盖文咬牙切齿的模样。  
　　“闭嘴吧，你这老酒鬼。”  
　　盖文粗鲁的话语让Rk900摇摇头，　“你对同事也这么说话吗，里德警探？我以为你只是对仿生人有敌意。”  
　　“哈哈哈，我敢打赌，他对他老妈也这样。”汉克大笑着拍了拍Rk900的肩膀，对他未来的遭遇深表同情。毕竟盖文可是整个警局最难对付的人，虽然在康纳来之前汉克一直认为这个称号属于自己。  
　　“我并不认为这对于里德警官而言一个好习惯。我想我会努力帮助他改正的。”  
　　汉克像是听到了什么惊悚的笑话，夸张地瞪大了眼睛。虽然他并不相信这句话，但还是朝着康纳的新兄弟举起了手中的咖啡杯，以示鼓励。  
　　  
　　二  
　　  
　　作为模拟生命的最新型号，装载以最尖端思维分析模块的Rk900一直认为人类的语言体系十分有趣而值得探究。它精巧而复杂，以至于相同的词组在不用的环境，语调，重音下形成了截然不同的含义。而他那并不友好的搭档，盖文·里德的语言结构是Rk900最感兴趣的研究对象之一。虽然仿生人的思维早已能理解那些俚语与粗话的内容，但有时他更享受装作一知半解的过程。  
　　比如星期三的中午，他和盖文一起吃午饭的时候。一走进快餐店，盖文就如往日一样大声命令仿生人：“喂，去给我要一杯咖啡。”  
　　“请说‘请’，警官。否则我不会干任何事。”  
　　“行吧，”盖文露出标准的假笑，双手抱臂一屁股做到餐桌上，“那么，请——给我倒一杯咖啡，服务生。”  
　　“我不是服务生。我是由模拟生命派遣的，编号为R……”  
　　“哦，闭嘴吧！”盖文不耐烦的打断了Rk900的话，“快去做你该做的！”  
　　大概几分钟后，他的仿生人搭档终于端过来了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。好吧，至少在跑腿这方面上这些塑料货还有些用。但很不幸的是，这个观点只在盖文的脑海里存在了三秒，就立马蒸发地比他的奖金还干净：滚烫的温度让盖文立刻把嘴里的咖啡全喷了出来。  
　　“操——！你全倒的是热水？！”  
　　“您并没有事先说明咖啡的温度，警官。况且我认为，在面对任何热饮不先试探就一口灌下是十分愚蠢的行为。”Rk900公式化的嗓音没有任何起伏，“对了，你还没有说谢谢。”  
　　“谢谢？我真他妈要好好替我的舌头谢谢你，你这该死的塑料屁股！这下好，连我这件衣服也全毁了。嘿，我爱你，我他妈的爱死你了！”  
　　盖文揪着Rk900的衣领咬牙低咒着，同时狠狠在空着比了个中指。他几乎百分之一百肯定，这该死的仿生人是故意的！去他妈的保护法！如果不是看在这是公共场合，他恨不得现在就把这杯开水全泼到Rk900的脑袋上，让他当场短路！  
　　“里德警官，我不明白你为什么要对我表达爱意。”仿生人格外认真的直视着盖文，太阳穴的led灯急促地闪了几下，那一瞬间，他冷漠的眼神里流露出一丝类似人类的神色，是迷惑与好奇。他快速地眨眨眼，“我们认为并不是那种友好的关系。”  
　　“你……说什么？”  
　　盖文也是一头雾水，甚至连正准备砸向Rk900的拳头也不自觉收了回来。  
　　“我的语言分析系统认为，人类只有在渴望建立亲密关系时才会说这句话。比如男性渴望与女性发生性行为之前。”  
　　Rk900的语言让盖文的脸涨成了难看的猪肝色，他终于明白了这塑料脑壳里在想什么。老天！还有比这更蠢的事吗？他要如何向一个死板的机器解释脏话的具体含义？  
　　“去他妈的！”此时盖文感觉自己就像个无可救药的幼儿园老师，正对着一群流鼻涕的小孩抓耳挠腮。他耐着性子放慢了语速，“听着，我说的‘我爱你’并不是那种意思，实际上我是在骂你，诅咒你下地狱，明白吗？”  
　　“所以说，这是相反的意思？”Rk900微微偏了偏头，这个天真的小动作让他看上去几乎像个真正的人类了。  
　　谢天谢地，盖文庆幸自己还没有骂过一句蠢货（sucker），要不Rk900说不定真的会跪下来脱掉他的裤子。虽然仿生人能以程序设计模拟出一切人类的反应，可也许他们对于语言的理解力上仍处于直白的二进制。  
　　……等等，盖文突然觉得似乎有些不对。Rk900明明能在犯罪现场仅靠花粉精确的模拟出罪犯心理，却会听不懂最简单的反话？盖文猛地抬头，狐疑的瞪着对面正在指见飞快回抛硬币的最新型号仿生人，这家伙莫非是故意装傻？透过那层平静的金属外壳，盖文似乎能看见一个微微上扬起嘴角的Rk900正饶有兴趣地研究着他抓狂的反应。  
　　这些恶心的仿生人！可他却拿他们一点也没辙！  
　　想到这里，盖文又恶狠狠地瞪了Rk900一眼，自暴自弃地嘬了一口杯中滚烫的咖。Rk900也感受到了这热烈的目光，于是回赠给对面的人类一个几乎完美的标准微笑。  
　　  
　　三  
　　  
　　当金砂般的光芒透过窗帘的缝隙洒在结案报告上时，盖文从没如此感激过阳光的灿烂，即使是在他以往最讨厌的，周末加班的清晨。连环杀人魔归案，他终于不用担心被福勒扫地出门了，而自己和塑料货的该死的合作关系也终于结束。一想到这个，他就忍不住想跳起来大声歌唱！  
　　“那么，”盖文愉快地伸了个懒腰，把腿搭办公桌上，冲对面正在整理资料的Rk900吹了一个清脆的口哨，“你什么时候从这里滚蛋？”  
　　“你是指我从警局走？”Rk900放下手中的档案袋，“里德警官，你大概是误会了什么。我和你的搭档关系是长期的，这不会因为一个案子而终止。”  
　　“什么，长期！？”盖文扶住桌角以防止自己从椅子上滑下来，他瞪大了眼睛，一字一顿地重复，指指Rk900又指指自己，“你是说，你他妈的以后，永远和我绑定了？”  
　　“恐怕的确是这样，我三秒前又确认了一遍模拟生命和底特律警署的协议，这的确不是临时派遣。以及警官，这是你今天说的第35句不文明语言。”像是要故意激怒盖文一般，Rk900又补充到，“提醒一句，这可能使你丢掉年终评选的评选资格。”  
　　盖文从座位上猛地站起来。这该死的仿生人搭档总是在不断试探着他崩溃的底线。盖文已经忍住不揍Rk900整整一周了，可现在他不准备继续忍下去。  
　　“他妈的，你就不能闭嘴吗？你信不信我现在就要把你打到报修？”  
　　盖文凶狠地拽住Rk900竖起的衣领冲他大吼。反正周末的警局只有他们两个还在加班，就算把这家伙的钛金脑壳砸出蓝血来，也不会有人来制止。这个想法让他兴奋起来。盖文准备先给这硬邦邦的塑料狠狠来上一脚，然后再来上结实的几拳……  
　　他的大脑还在飞速的思考，仿生人已经更快做出了行动。Rk 900仅仅用了不到0.5秒就计算好了最优行动路线。他在一瞬间就钳制住了盖文的双手，然后将对方的身体翻过来狠狠地压在桌面上。  
　　盖文还没有反应出发生了什么，便已经身处劣势。  
　　“操！放、放开我，你这披人皮的塑料！”  
　　人类与机器的力量差异是绝对的，盖文已经开始有些害怕了，可还是忍不住虚张声势地大骂。  
　　“您说什么，警官？”  
　　“啊啊——！”  
　　盖文感觉自己胸腔里的肋骨都要被身后的混蛋压断了。Rk900手上的力度又加重了几分，他毫无怜惜的态度就像是在对待一件无意义的物品。  
　　“呸！你是听不懂人话吗，我说操你的，混蛋！”  
　　Rk900太阳穴的led灯剧烈的闪了闪，但很快又恢复了平静。盖文感觉到Rk900俯身压在自己身上，仿生人那略高于人类体温的鼻息喷在他的脖颈间，他的身体不由微微颤抖起来。  
　　“里德警官，我想你很清楚这句话的含义，而我现在很想把你的指令实践。”Rk900的声音没有起伏，也不带任何感情。他平静地就像在陈述一个案件报告。  
　　“我要操你。”  
　　仿生人冰凉的唇掠过了盖文的耳廓。除了打架外，这是他们两人第一次肌肤相触。那非人的，冷冰冰的金属触感激起了盖文浑身的鸡皮疙瘩。  
　　“……什么？你、你是开玩笑的吧？”  
　　从Rk900的口中听到这句话，盖文简直以为自己产生了幻觉，可被牢牢钳制住的疼痛感却无时无刻提醒着他这就是现实。  
　　“我从来都不像您那样以语言发泄不满，相反，我是个行动派。”一边说着，Rk900的手已经灵巧地解开了盖文衬衫的扣子，这答案便显而易见了。  
　　“靠，你他妈的疯了？这可是在警局！”盖文挣扎着扭过头，惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。仿生人在警察局里强奸探员，这种刺激的案子整个美国都找不出第二例！可它确确实实地发生了，还发生在自己的身上。  
　　“请放心，警官，附近的所有监控已经被我入侵了。并且现在是休息时间，谁也不会来打扰我们的，”Rk900那低沉的嗓音染上了一丝戏谑的笑意，“您刚在在准备袭击我的时候不也是这么想的吗？”。  
　　盖文那死死支撑着的手肘猛地一哆嗦，原来他的一切想法这该死的塑料都知道！仿生人的太多数值都碾压地超过了人类，盖文恨死了这种被看透的感觉，他的大脑，他的思维，他的一切情绪已经赤裸裸地暴露于对方的视线下。而Rk900那修长的手指已经拨开衣物的布料，缓慢而极富技巧地游走在盖文一丝不挂的胸口。  
　　“里德警官，实际上我检测到您大脑内多巴胺的分泌正在增加。”Rk900轻柔地握住了盖文的性器，沿着轮廓在手心缓缓地揉搓，“其实您很期待吧？像个肮脏的小婊子一样被最讨厌的仿生人压在工作的桌子上，这个淫荡的屁眼等着被我塞满？”  
　　“你、你他妈的——啊！”  
　　仿生人露骨下流的话语让盖文都不禁涨红了脸。他从来没有从仿生人的口中听到任何一个不雅的词汇，而现在盖文第一次体会到这世界上竟然有人能把脏话说的这样情色。虽然很不想承认，但Rk900高超的调情技巧的确让盖文的身体深处暗暗兴奋起来，他会是一个不错的床伴。盖文的双腿还在剧烈地挣扎着，前方的阴茎却在套弄下微仰起了头。身为人类和男性的尊严还驱使着他反抗，可在幻想里盖文却自觉地撅起了屁股，等着被他性感的仿生人插得稀烂。　　  
　　Rk900把两根手指缓缓推入了男人的后穴，那里已经微微的湿润了。他很懂的如何勾引起盖文身体深处的欲望，灵活而修长的手指时而在柔软的甬道里不断地挖掘着小小的一点，时而在那附近打转。  
　　“该死！啊、你这个……下地狱的混蛋……”  
　　此时盖文软绵绵的咒骂没有丝毫威慑力，那染上了情欲的颤音到有几分欲拒还迎的意味。后穴里异物插入带来的酸痛感很快就被一种奇异而罪恶的快感取代了。除去侦查，仿生人的性爱技巧也是高超的。Rk900的手打着圈挑弄着盖文微微挺立的乳头，这让身下的警探更大地呻吟了出来，欲望正一点点洗刷着他的理智。  
　　“被仿生人用手指干到高潮的感觉怎么样？警官，你现在这副姿态，像极了路边随便就能上的婊子。”  
　　Rk900冷冷地俯视着面色潮红，浑身已经被汗水浸透的盖文——这可能是自从Rk900认识他以来对方最老实的时候。Rk900解开了自己的制服，抬起了盖文那因快感而颤抖不停的腿，将它们分开。  
　　“警官，准备好了吗，现在我要插你了。”  
　　“……闭上你的臭嘴吧，要干的话就赶紧。”  
　　Rk900看不见盖文此刻脸上的表情，可那因情欲而布满细密汗珠的脖颈却在簌簌发抖，这都展示出他期待着接下来发生的这一切。Rk900满意于盖文面对欲望的直白，那根比普通尺寸更粗大的仿生阴茎挺进了早已湿透的股缝。  
　　“啊——唔……！”  
　　盖文早已忘记了这里是底特律警局，是自己平时工作的地方。伴随着Rk900的插入，他忘我地尖声呻吟着，像猫一样满足地弓起了被汗水打湿的背部。巨大的充实与满足麻痹了被撕裂的疼痛，滚烫的快感填满了盖文全身的每一处角落。该死的，他怎么早不知道和仿生人打炮是这么爽的事情？盖文摇晃着腰催促着，品尝到快乐的他贪婪地索求着更多。  
　　“哈……你是不行了吗，塑料货？给我快一点——”  
　　“你看上去很享受啊，警官，”上方的Rk900将手指深深插进盖文湿漉漉的头发，另一只手握住了前端的性器，“但我必须给不听话的野猫一点小惩罚。”说着他猛地用指甲掐住了阴茎的铃口，那里已经被分泌的粘液所润湿。尖锐的刺痛让盖文猛地一颤，忍不住尖叫起来。  
　　“很疼吗？所以警官，请记住，下次有求于人的时候，要说‘请’，否则我是不会完成任何命令的。”  
　　“你他妈……这个该死的混蛋……”  
　　“注意你的语言，警官。”  
　　“啊、啊啊——！”  
　　身体最敏感处的疼痛让盖文差点一瞬间露出眼泪来。他反手抓住Rk900的肩膀，指甲几乎要陷进那合金的外壳。  
　　“你放开我！——唔啊！停下来！我、我是说，请、请放手……”  
　　“这样才对，警官。”  
　　Rk900终于松开了手，性器铃口处的嫩肉已经变成了艳丽的深红色。如果他再嘴硬下去，这台冷酷的机器甚至会亲手把自己的老二碾爆，对此盖文毫无怀疑。这就是他为什么讨厌这些仿生人，但同时他也嫉妒这些比人类更优秀的怪物，即使是在性爱上他们都是如此游刃有余。就像大多数人类对仿生人的态度一样，盖文一边在心里咒骂着Rk900，一边又恨不得他的性器能更深地嵌进自己的身体，把他带去更热烈的高潮。盖文仰着头尖叫着，强烈的刺激从后穴延伸到全身的每一处角落。他的理智在甜蜜到令人融化的黑暗中支离破碎。  
　　“……所以，现在可是周末时间，我们回去必须给福勒那个老混蛋说加班费的事。”  
　　走廊里远远传来的脚步与交谈声让忘我地沉浸在欲海的盖文猛地惊醒，操！他竟然忘了这是在警局，该死的汉克究竟现在来干什么？！  
　　“见鬼！”盖文反手死死扣住Rk900正握在他腰上的手臂。他的嗓音绝望而无助地颤抖着，“怎么办？我们绝对会被发现的！”  
　　Rk900却似乎并不关心这一切。相反，他对盖文的分心感到有些不满。他一语不发，握紧盖文的腰将对方猛地压向自己，正好撞击在身体的最深处。盖文哭喊着想高声呻吟，但担心被门外的人发现异状，又只好死死咬住下嘴唇。  
　　“关心你该关心的，警官。”像交配的雄性猫科动物一样，仿生人俯身狠狠咬住了对方的脖子，疼痛让盖文挣扎着，汗水那微咸的味道侵占了他的口腔。“我必须提醒你，你现在是正被我操着。”  
　　门外的声音更加清晰了，他们似乎已经走到了仅有一墙之隔的门口。  
　　“喂，里面有人吗！……该死的！康纳，你看看这能不能打开。”  
　　接下来便是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，汉克似乎在包里拼命寻找着门禁卡。盖文感觉他的心脏正被魔鬼的手紧紧攥住，他们随时都有可能闯进来！而他自己此时正一丝不挂地翘起屁股爬在椅子上，被自己的仿生人按着操的浑身是水。仅仅是想像一下那扇门被推开的画面，他就恐惧地几乎窒息。  
　　盖文哀求似地转头望向Rk900，可他身后的仿生人却并没有任何要放过他的意思。由于过度紧张造成的肌肉收缩，那湿润的甬道更加紧密地包裹着体内的性器，似乎能勾勒出那清晰的形状。Rk900丝毫没有被外界因素所干扰，他拽住盖文的腰，进行了更有力地冲刺。他的每一次撞击都恰到好处地摩擦着最脆弱的一点。在极度紧张的环境下，盖文的身体却变得更敏感了。高潮的来临几乎是一瞬间，他的喘息声突然尖锐起来，汹涌而激烈的快感像电流一般沿着脊椎麻痹了全身。  
　　“哦，上帝……快，快点！啊——哈！”  
　　盖文的全身都在止不住地抽搐着，就像那些磕多了红冰的毒虫，他的大脑因滚烫的欲望而燃烧着，Rk900的侵略让他悬在半空的身体摇摇欲坠。在随时可能被人发现的警局里，他被男性仿生人操的高潮了。而当那个时刻来临之时，他甚至哭喊着叫着仿生人的型号。盖文哆嗦着射精了，比以往任何一次手淫的都要更多更浓。那些白浊的液体嘀嗒嘀嗒地流到了漆黑光滑的玻璃台桌面上，弄脏了那些整齐的案件报告。Rk900也将自己的放生精液释放在肠道的深处。盖文感觉那些液体像融化的钢铁一般滚烫，热流顺着血液流淌到他的全身。  
　　一场甘畅淋漓的性爱。像是被抽走了灵魂一般，盖文没了一点力气。Rk900一把揽住了他软绵绵的身体。  
　　“怎么……”盖文虚弱地抬起眼皮，他想问，这么半天了，门外那该死的老酒鬼他妈的怎么还没进来？  
　　Rk900从他的眼神中读到了问题，“门外根本就没有人，警官。”，他轻轻拨开盖文那因汗水而黏在额头的碎发，露出一个得逞的笑容，“实际上，那些声音是我侵入播音系统后播放的。”  
　　“你……”  
　　盖文已经疲惫的连一句脏话也骂不出来了，他像从溺水中生还的幸存者那样大口大口地喘着粗气。在昏睡过去之前，盖文感到仿生人的唇轻轻碰了碰的额头，像羽毛拂过水面。  
　　  
　　四  
　　  
　　“嘿，盖文！”  
　　听到福勒的喊话，正在搅拌咖啡的盖文很不耐烦的抬起头。福勒走过来鼓励似的拍了拍他的肩膀，“快点穿上警服，外面有记者想采访你们。”  
　　盖文啧了一声，懒洋洋地从椅背上取下制服一披。真是见鬼，他又不得不浪费宝贵的午休时间去应付那些苍蝇一样叽叽喳喳，问个不停的家伙。  
　　“而且，我说的是你们，所以你要和Rk900一起去。而且现在是特殊时期，所以你不能对他表现出敌意，你们要表现的……很友好，明白吗？”  
　　说完这番话，福勒严肃地板起了脸。他已经准备好了被也许是全底特律最讨厌仿生人，也是全警局最难硬的一块石头恶语相向的准备了。  
　　“行吧，不过你得把这个月的津贴补上，伙计，否则我的演技可不会太好。”  
　　可出乎福勒意料的是，盖文并没有大发雷霆，他只是随意地点了点头，转头便去叫正在埋头处理文件的仿生人搭档。  
　　“喂，塑料……靠！”盖文硬生生把后面几个字吞了回去。他的脸色一瞬间变得很难看，像是被草丛藏着的毒蛇狠狠咬了一口，“……我是说，Rk900，穿上衣服，我们走。”  
　　这是底特律的探员们第一次听到盖文·里德正经地喊仿生人搭档的名字，而不是“塑料货”或者“自作聪明的混蛋”。在警局全体人员停下手头工作，震惊的注目礼中，这对看上去真的很友好的模范搭档走了出去。  
　　“……喂，康纳，”汉克使劲眨眨眼，难以置信地看向身边的搭档，“是我又喝多了吗？你有没有发现盖文最近老实了不少？”  
　　“的确是这样的，副队长。根据我的统计，相比之前，里德警官这一周内的粗鲁行为减少了32％，不文明语言减少了86％。”  
　　“靠？”汉克瞪大了眼睛。他想起了刚踏入警局时Rk900的话，“那小子，怎么做到的？”  
　　当康纳的视线锁定在一张办公桌上，他有些厌恶地皱了皱眉，“我认为你不会想知道的，安德森副队长。”  
　　  
　　end  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> ps. 折纸杀人案是公司前作《暴雨》的内容  我激情安利FBI黑科技小哥


End file.
